


Mornings in the Brownstone

by feygrim



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Service Submission, dom!Joan, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Joan likes being served and Sherlock likes being of service





	Mornings in the Brownstone

When Joan awoke, there were three things she always expected to be by her bedside. A change of clothing and a tray of breakfast. The third was not necessarily a thing, but a person. Sherlock kneeling to her right, hands curled in fists on his knees, head straight and eyes lowered. 

“Morning, Sherlock,” she said, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. Perfect as always. Just the way she liked it.

Sherlock nodded minutely. To others, it would look like nothing, just a twitch, but Joan has quickly learned all of Sherlock’s quirks and movements in her time at the Brownstone. “Morning, Miss Watson.” Miss for the mornings, the rest of the day, just Watson. “I hope your sleep was satisfactory.”

Joan smiled. “Yes, it was, thank you.” She picked up a piece of toast, lightly buttered, and began to take small bites, disregarding her sub for a moment to enjoy her meal. It seemed like a bright, sunny day from her view out the window but the heat of the Brownstone reminded her that it was the dead of winter and most likely freezing. 

She glanced at Sherlock, noting his squirming. She wiped her hands on a napkin, picking up the fork and knife to cut the white egg omelet. “You are eager to tell me something, I see. Got a case then. Did Captain Gregson call?" 

Sherlock nodded again. "Not Gregson but a client. But it can wait. May I go downstairs while you change or do you require my service?" 

There was something so sublime about being dressed by someone else. And Sherlock took so much care when he did it, she felt like royalty. 

"No, it’s alright. You can go. I’ll meet you downstairs in a moment.” With the dismissal, Sherlock left and Joan watched him go, thinking on for a moment the, as always, amazing and strange and mind-boggling change her life has taken. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts since forever~!! I've never figured out how I wanted to continue it :( SO this is an open invitation to anyone who reads this! If you are inspired at all, please go ahead and write a companion fic to this one! just link back and let me know, I'd love to read it! :)


End file.
